


Sharp Teeth

by la_muerta



Series: October 2019 Writing Prompt Insanity [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, SHFallFic Week 1: Bad Decisions Were Made, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: "Um, I don't think we should go in there," Simon said, adjusting his glasses nervously as Jace twisted the doorknob.There was a sharp crack of splintering wood as the whole doorknob came away in Jace's hand. "Oops. But at least the door is open," Jace said, flashing Simon a wide smile that showed all his teeth. "C'mon. I promise this'll be a first date you're going to remember for the rest of your life."--Jace convinces Simon to explore an abandoned old house on their first date.[Translation to Italian (done by the lovelykate_kate) availablehere.]





	Sharp Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [DENTI AFFILATI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376964) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)

The house at the edge of town had been vacant for decades, windows boarded up and front yard gone to weed. Generations of thrill-seekers breaking into the house on dares had reported eerie creaky noises and strange stains that looked like blood on the floor. There were many variations of the story behind its ominous reputation, but there could have been completely rational explanations for them too. After all, there was a swamp practically in its backyard, which meant that the foundations of the house were probably waterlogged and shifted with the tides, and alligators were not uncommon in the area. 

Still, the silhouette of the dilapidated house against the shadowy swamp was not a welcoming sight, so it was no wonder that Simon looked very uncomfortable as Jace led the way down the path towards the front door. 

"Um, I don't think we should go in there," Simon said, adjusting his glasses nervously as Jace twisted the doorknob.

There was a sharp crack of splintering wood as the whole doorknob came away in Jace's hand. "Oops. But at least the door is open," Jace said, flashing Simon a wide smile that showed all his teeth. "C'mon. I promise this'll be a first date you're going to remember for the rest of your life."

The interior of the house smelled of rotten things and mildew, probably because it was so close to the swamp. The floor had been white marble once, now stained green from the damp and occasional flooding. Simon wrinkled his nose. 

"Wow, maybe it's time to call in a housekeeper," Simon muttered. 

"You'll get used to the smell after a while, and it's not as bad upstairs," Jace said, grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him towards the stairs.

"What, you bring people in here often?" Simon asked incredulously.

"No. But it's like science or something, right?" Jace said vaguely. 

But Jace was right. The air _did_ smell a little better upstairs, and was barely noticeable by the time they reached the third storey. 

"You said you used to live in this area?" Jace asked Simon. 

"Yeah, but it's been a while." 

"Do you know all the stories about this place?" 

"I've heard a few. Um, there was that one about the boy who was being tormented in school by bullies and hanged himself, and now his ghost haunts this place," Simon said. "And the one that claims that a cult used to use this house for their unholy rituals and blood sacrifices."

"My favourite is the one that claims that a serial killer used to live here and he sank the bodies of his victims in the swamp behind, so now the house is haunted by his victims. Sometimes they say it's haunted by the ghost of the killer himself," Jace said with a grin. "You scared yet?" 

"I'm not scared," Simon insisted. 

"Not afraid of ghosts?" 

"There's no such things as ghosts."

Jace grinned and crowded Simon against a wall. "You're tougher than you look. I like that," he murmured, and kissed Simon. 

Simon let out a soft moan against his lips, moaning a little louder when Jace started mouthing at his jawline. Jace pressed Simon flush against the wall, slotting a thigh between Simon's legs as he nipped playfully at the skin right above Simon's jugular; then he bit down hard, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Simon cried out in surprise and pleasure. 

"Shhh. Someone's gonna come if you make too much noise," Jace whispered, and claimed Simon's mouth in a searing kiss, only to break off with a yelp of pain moments later. 

"What the fuck, you bit me!" Jace gasped, touching his bleeding lip. 

"Oops. Sorry," Simon said, not sounding sorry at all. 

"Huh. You like things a little rough?" Jace asked with a smirk. He started kissing Simon again, only to pull away when Simon bit him again. 

"Jesus, what's up with you?" Jace complained and backed off. 

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Simon said, removing his glasses to clean them on his shirt. "Hey, you know all those stories about this place? They've all got it a bit wrong. There's no such things as ghosts, but there are worse things."

Jace frowned in confusion. "What?"

"The boy didn't hang himself, the bullies locked him inside the house for a joke. And it wasn't a cult that was using this place, but a nest of vampires."

He looked up at Jace and smiled, and to Jace's horror, he saw that Simon's eyes were red and his teeth were very, very sharp.

"Oh, and that serial killer who murdered all those people?" Simon continued amicably, taking a step towards Jace. "That was me."

There was a scream from the house, but it died off too quickly for anyone to hear it, and the house at the edge of the town was silent again. 


End file.
